yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ozu Watashi
This OC is owned by Flutterbutter. You don't have to ask if you'd like to use him in an RP or fanfic, just note that without the Flutterbutter's permission, all other content will not be considered legitimate. Personality Ozu Watashi is an easy going man who is kind and generous to his students, whom he cares for dearly. Ozu is also a wuss, easily backing out of arguments and fights, trying to use diplomacy to solve any problems he encounters. Although, if he is pushed into a corner, he is willing to use other methods. Background Ozu's parents, Okari and Yushu Watashi immigrated to America and gave birth to him 3 years later on November 3, raising him with both cultures. Ozu graduated as the valedictorian from Logan High School, Ohio and went on to get his bachelor's degree from Oregon Health and Science University going on to get both his masters and doctorates in Medical Diagnostic and Treatment at the University of Toledo, having it paid for by the United State military. After graduating, he served in the military as a Sergeant in the medical division of the marines for ten years after receiving his degree, and during this time was sent on a campaign to an unnamed island to rescue several US citizens held by a large terrorist organization. Not much is known about the events on the island as he prefers not to talk about it. Near the end of his time with the army, Ozu was stationed in Japan at Camp Kuwae where he fell in love with not only the people but the scenery as well. When he resigned from the army, he had risen the rank of First Sergeant. Ozu went on to get a green card in Japan and began working as a surgeon at Meijo Hospital in Naka-ku, Nagoya. He worked here for two years before transferring to St. Luke's International Hospital in Tokyo, Japan. After serving at St. Luke's International Hospital for 4 more years, Ozu decided to change careers and became a teacher, teaching at Akedemi High School, where he currently works teaching anthropology and several medical based classes to second and third years. He currently does not have a homeroom class. Appearance Ozu is normally seen in a Hawaiian shirt along with a variety of matching cargo pants that go down to his knees. He is taller than the average Japanese male and has short black hair that is pulled back to reveal his forehead. He has olive eyes during the winter, often lets his facial hair grow out a little. Relationships Naoko Amaya- Naoko is one of Ozu's homeroom students who often tries to convince him to raise her grade when she feels she did bad on a test though she's never successful. Even though she doesn't succeed, Naoko refuses to use violence on Ozu. Souta Minako Ozu is no different from other people as Souta hates everyone. Though, Souta hates Ozu not as much since he is a great teacher, and he won't say so. Gallery Trivia * Ozu worked in the ER at St. Luke's International Hospital and became the head doctor for the ER during his third year working there. * Ozu is 55 years old and was born on November 3. * Ozu is 5'8" and weighs in at 155 ib. * Ozu is a Scorpio. * Ozu is blood type A. * Ozu has never been married but has an adoptive son name ____. (Son is currently being made). Category:Males Category:Teachers Category:OCs Category:WIP Category:Faculty